ben10fandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Бен 10 Ребут Второй Сезон
На второй сезон - Бен 10 (Reboot) рассказывает новые Приключения Бен Теннисон, Гвен Теннисон и Макс Теннисон после событий Omni-Трюк. Этот сезон был выпущен в России В Октябре 2017. Его последний эпизод, Innervasion, состоит из пяти частей. Был, к примеру, 22 по 26 октября 2018 году в России. Кратко После получения обновления от Omnitrix, Ben вы обнаружите, что ваши пришельцев изменились, став Omni-Улучшены за счет появления новых пришельцев, Шок-Рок. В этом сезоне, Бен не только обнаружите, что Вилгакс пережил свою последнюю битву в Omni-Трюк, но и познакомится с новыми злодеями, как Король Коил и Charmcaster, а также столкнуться с другими, которые ищут месть, как Хекс, Энимо или Пара Смит, и другие. Важные события * Бен обнаруживает новое пришельцев: Шок-Рок. * Пришельцы получают новые формы, которые придают им новые навыки. Этих форм, называемых Формами Omni-Улучшенные, они так или иначе связанные с Шок-Рок. * В Relopulpo восстанавливается после событий В Relopulpo для борьбы с Бен Теннисон снова. * Рэт делает его дебют (Энимо). * Бен обнаруживает личность Тетракса, причем осознавая, что его пришельцы живут в другом месте. * Бен показывает, как он получил Omnitrix. * У Короля Коила, Charmcaster и Великого Оверрайда сделать свой дебют. * Вилгакс отправлен в Нулевое Пространство. * Omnitrix, получает новое обновление. * Глитч дебютировает и к семье присоединяется Теннисон. Персонажи Герои * Бен Теннисон * Гвен Теннисон * Макс Теннисон * Betts Маккейб (дебют) * Максин * Райан Сез * Lenny (дебют) * Ciberoso (кошмар) * Мэри Джо (дебют) * Глитч Нейтральные * Саймон Сез * Кролопёс (дебют) * Джекалоп (дебют) Злодеи * Vilgax ** Роботы Vilgax(дебют) * Билли Млрд. * Пара Смит ** Relopulpo * Yawk(дебют) * Hex * Мисс Роланд (дебют) (кошмар) * Zombozo ** Страхолокан ** Пальце головый ** Кислотник * Энимо ** Альфы *** Наполеон *** Корова С Ума *** Boxer *** Wolfen Sheep ** Летучая мышь-Мутант (дебют) * Климата ** Shock-O ** Hail-Или ** Вкус ** Идеальный шторм(дебют) * Морис * Сидней * Infestoides (дебют) * LaGrange * Tim Buktu * Это(дебют) * Лорд Decibel * Король Koil(дебют) * Xingo * Майкл Морнингстар * Charmcaster(дебют) ** Ice Screamer(дебют) * Kraab * Tetrax Шард * Sixsix * Образец VNM-3(дебют) * Большой Сторно(дебют) ** Войско Fulmini Побочные * Салли * Тодд * Искатель Пит * Мелвин * Tevin * Реми(дебют) * Жюстин(дебют) * Джим(дебют) Пришельцы Омнитрикса Пришельцы, доступные в каталоге Omnitrix в этом сезоне являются: # Силач # Человек-Огонь # Молния # Алмаз # Ядро # Шок-Рок # Гуманоид # Водохлёст # Лоза # Жук Omni-Улучшенные Следующие пришельцы, получают Форму, Омни-Улучшена благодаря Омнитриксу Обновлено: * Омни-Улучшенный Алмаз * Омни-Улучшенный Гуманоид * Омни-Улучшенная Лоза * Омни-Улучшенный Человек-Огонь * Омни-Улучшенный Силач * Омни-Улучшенное Ядро * Омни-Улучшенный Жук * Омни-Улучшенный Водохлёст * Омни-Улучшенная Молния Эпизоды # Out to Launch # Can I Keep It? # Battle at Biggie Box # Bon Voyage # Mayhem in Mascot # Screamcatcher # Vote Zombozo # Animorphosis # The 11th Alien: Part 1 # The 11th Alien: Part 2 # High Stress Express # Creature Feature # Drone On # Safari Sa'Bad # The Nature of Things # Assault on Pancake Palace # Bomzobo Lives # The Sound and the Furry # King Koil # Reststop Roustabout # That's The Stuff # Half-Sies # Xingo's Back # Bounty Ball # Fear The Fogg # The Charm Offensive # Super-Villain Team-Up # The Feels # Chicken Nuggets of Wisdom # Past Aliens Present # Double Hex # Ye Olde Laser Duel # All Koiled Up # Ben Again and Again # Dreamtime # Innervasion Part 1: Message in a Boxcar # Innervasion Part 2: Call the Dream Police # Innervasion Part 3: Strange Bedfellows # Innervasion Part 4: Mind Over Alien Matter # Innervasion Part 5: High Override